


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by superqueerdanvers



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Nastya hardly used her pod in the O’Neill ring. She had one, of course, like all of her crewmates. It was good for storing things she didn't want floating around in zero G, and running water worked better with gravity. But she hardly ever slept there.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Good Night, Sleep Tight

Nastya hardly used her pod in the O’Neill ring. She had one, of course, like all of her crewmates. It was good for storing things she didn't want floating around in zero G, and running water worked better with gravity. But she hardly ever slept there.

* * *

Silver glimmered on Nastya’s clothes as she let herself into the engine room at Aurora’s heart. Wincing, she pushed off the wall and floated over to a large metal girder. She wrapped her aching arms around it, then let her eyes close and forehead fall against the girder. Aurora hummed and turned on the girder’s built-in heater, warming Nastya’s cold limbs. Then she spoke, in the strange mechanical language only Nastya understood. “Are you all right, my engineer?”

Nastya nodded. “It was a bad day. I died several times. But I’m all right.”

They stayed like that for a little while, Nastya curled around Aurora’s girder, Aurora’s warmth easing the pain in Nastya’s still-healing body. Finally, Nastya opened her eyes and sighed. “I should change out of these clothes.”

She kissed the girder, then pushed off. As she floated in the middle of the engine room, she pulled off her clothes, considered the bullet holes and silver stains, and put them in the incinerator. Aurora opened the drawer where Nastya kept her pajamas and let a clean pair float over to her. With a grateful smile, Nastya put them on and made her way to the sleeping bag strapped to the wall. She could shower in the morning, when she could bear to leave the engine room.

She zipped herself into her sleeping bag and fastened the straps around her waist and legs that would hold her to the wall. Aurora dimmed the lights, warmed the wall at Nastya’s back, and began to play a Cyberian lullaby. “Good night, Nastya,” she said softly. “I love you.”

Nastya smiled, her eyes already closing. “I love you, too. Good night.”

Aurora held her close, and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
